NaLu Drabbles
by WishfulGeeking
Summary: Title says all..get ready for a fluff overload! I don't own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.
1. 1

**Sharing Insults**

"NATSU! YOU IDIOT!"

Natsu was in HUGE trouble. He had just barged in on his 2 month girlfriend bathing, and you know what the punishment for that is.

"Uh, well it's not like I saw anything!" He pleaded, he did not want to die yet.

"YOU, YOU'RE SO UNBELIEVABLE SOMETIMES! YOU PROBABLY DON'T KNOW THE DEFINITION OF PRIVACY! BAKA!"

Natsu already got insulted all of the time, due to dueling with Gray constantly. But coming from the girl he loved, it really hurt him. He wasn't one to yell, but he just lashed out.

"W-WELL YOU'RE ALWAYS SO BOSSY AND DEMANDING! AND I DON'T MEAN ANY HARM BY BARGING IN! I WAS ACTUALLY JUST ABOUT TO TAKE YOU OUT ON A DATE FOR GODS SAKE SINCE WE'VE BEEN SO DAMN BUSY RECENTLY, BUT SCREW IT! I'LL JUST GO HOME!"

Lucy hadn't realized how much it effected him. She was just a little mad and stressed was all. And so was he, he practically never yelled at her.

"Look Natsu –"

"Its okay, I'm leaving."

Lucy ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his torso, keeping him from leaving.

"L-Luce.."

"I'm sorry, I was just a little stressed." Lucy mumbled into his back. "We are both tired okay? We just got back from a long mission. Let me get dressed and we can watch a movie. I'll even make some worlds famous Lucy spicy sushi!"

Natsu noticed the efforts that Lucy was putting in and smiled.

"That sounds great weirdo."

"Pssh.."


	2. 2

**YOU'RE THE KEYS TO MY FLAME**

It was February 13th (a/n also known as my birthday! ヽ(*⌒∇⌒*)ﾉ), and all the men of Fairy Tail were in a state of panic. All except Natsu. They had figured he just didn't understand the meaning of a crush and didn't have one, but boy were they wrong. You see, Natsu had his eye on the lucky blonde celestial mage, who had been his best friend for quite awhile now. And Lucy, unbeknownst to him, had a fondness for him in her heart as well.

"Hey Natsu, what's up?" Mirajane sweetly said, stopping her work for a minute.

"Nothing much, I'm thinking of going on a job though." He answered, his voice less boisterous than usual.

"Oh OK, well I have a few that would be good for you and Happy and Lucy to go on together.." She pulled out her job request folder and started to give him some but he shook his head.

"That's OK Mira, thanks though."

And strangely he walked out of the guild hall, not saying a word.

Lucy had awoke the next morning feeling happier than usual. Today was supposed to be one of the coldest days in winter but she had an unusual warm feeling inside her.

Three knocks sounded at her door and a little note in an envelope slipped through her mail slot.

"Huh?"

She walked over and picked it up, noticing the fancy red seal at the back and nice penmanship.

"Someone must have put a lot of effort into making it this nice.." She said aloud. "Or its from Hisui but I doubt that."

On the front it said _Lucy_ and it had a little heart after it.

She opened the envelope and inside there was a single note. In still good, but less neat writing a whole letter was there. It read,

 _Lucky Lucy Heartfilia,_

 _Your eyes shine like a kaleidescope, and your hair is so golden and rich._

 _Your smile alone brings people happiness and your words are soothing to listen to._

 _You always smell the sweetest, and you always do care._

 _You're the keys to my flame, and I love you so dear._

 _So I ask you this now,_

 _Will you meet me at the bridge at midnight tonight?_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Your Valentine_

Lucy clutched the note onto her chest.

"See you there..Natsu!"

Natsu was at the bridge 30 minutes before he was supposed to be. And he was bloody nervous. He had never 'confessed' to a girl before. Sure, Igneel had taught him what love was and what it means but still, he was coming into this half blind.

"Natsu.." Natsu whipped his head around and saw the blushing beauty himself. She wore a pink dress with black tights and a big overcoat not much different than him, it was pretty cold.

"Hey..Luce." He said. "I'm assuming you got my letter?"

"Yes, I did. It was really sweet..thank you." She replied.

"So does this mean we're...? We don't have to be! If you don't want."

"C'mere you.." Lucy chuckled and pulled him by his scarf, pressing her lips against his.

He gladly accepted, kissing back with his usual firey passion. Her arms were wrapped around his shoulders and his right hand cupped her cheek while the other rested at her waist. They sweetened the kiss and then broke apart for some well needed air.

"I think I love you Luce.." Natsu confessed, smirking and blushing.

"Me too Dragneel..me too."


	3. 3

**ALMOST MOTHER IN LAW**

Layla, the name rolled on the tip of his tongue. He liked it.

Lucy would talk about her mom sometimes. Although it was a sensitive subject Lucy couldn't help but tell her curious boyfriend.

Natsu had decided that day, in a week, he would propose to Lucy. They had been together for 3 years now plus being best friends ever since they were still teenagers.

"Luce..what's the matter?" Natsu had walked into a crying Lucy inside their bedroom. He walked up to her and rubbed her back. "Hey, its okay.. Whats the matter Luce?"

"M-m-my mom. Its her birthday today.."

"Great timing idiot, propose on her dead mother's birthday." He said to himself.

He sat there, holding her to his chest. She sobbed and sobbed, soaking his vest.

It got late, and the girl fell asleep in his arms while they were sitting in front of the bed.

Soon he dozed off as well, his mind filling up the darkness of the oblivion when you don't have a dream.

"Jude, do you think he's still here?" A woman asked, I could only hear their voice though.

A deep, male voice then replied. "Yes, he can hear us now."

"Uh..hello?" I called out to the mysterious voices.

"Hello!" A sweet voice rang through my ear, it was the woman's voice.

Soon I could see two figures, one female and one male. They were dressed really nicely. And the woman looked a lot like Lucy.

The two people were holding hands and looking straight at me. "Who do you think we are young man?" The woman asked.

"Uh, I'm not really sure.." He said. "But you look a lot like someone I know."

The woman smiled. "Maybe a little like Lucy?"

"Well..yeah!"

"That's because I am her mother, Layla Heartfilia." The woman explained and the man added, "And, I'm her father."

"Woah.." Natsu was in shock and awe. "But how are you here? I thought you were, you were.."

"Yes, I know it's crazy enough to us." Jude said. "Listen, make sure to take care of Lucy for us."

"Please, do. And tell her we love her very much and are watching over her everyday...Natsu." Layla said soon after Jude.

"I-I will." He answered. "And since you're here I have a question to ask."

"Go on young man."

"Igneel told me I should ask this to you in case I wanted to be with a girl forever. And I really want to be with your daughter forever. So, can I be with your daughter forever?" Natsu asked, fearful they would say no.

"I give you my blessing Natsu." Layla smiled.

"As do I."

He relaxed and smiled. "Thank you."

"Our time is almost up." Jude said.

All of the sudden Natsu started to fly away from the scene and crystals tore it apart.

"We expect lots of grandchildren!" Layla exclaimed before Natsu jolted awake.

Lucy was awake, sitting up along with him, holding his arm.

"Natsu! Are you okay?" She asked, stroking his cheek. He had a little bit of stubble so it felt rough against her hand.

"Your mom and dad.." Were the only words that escaped his mouth.

"What about them?" She asked, turning his head to look at hers.

"T-They talked to me. Through my dream."

Lucy's eyes started to water a little and she blinked them back. "Both of them?"

"Yes."

"W-What did they, they say?" She gulped.

"That they love you very much, and watch over you everyday." Natsu said. "And they gave me permission to do something."

Lucy was now crying, tears streaming down her cheeks. "T-T-To d-do what?"

Natsu held Lucy's hands and looked into her brown orbs. "To have you forever. 'Cause I really love you Luce..so can I ask you something?"

"Yea…"

"Lucy Heartfilia, will you marry me?"

Lucy wrapped her arms around the man, and he did the same, holding her close.

"YES! YES! YES! A MILLION TIMES YES!"

She pulled him by his scarf and planted a big ol' kiss right on his lips. He gladly accepted and cupped her cheek, toying with some of her golden locks. Her arms were wrapped his neck and she kissed harder, pulling him on top of her. He started planting kisses all along her exposed shoulder and neck and she sighed into his pink mess of hair. They pulled apart and stared at each other, smiling like lunatics.

"I love you, Dragneel."

"I love you too, future Mrs. Dragneel."


End file.
